


Five times Varric lied by telling the truth (And one time he told the truth by lying) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 1 [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Five Times, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, stupidfaces figuring themselves out eventually, varric being dragged by the ankles into emotional honesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Five times Varric lied by telling the truth (And one time he told the truth by lying)" by Solshine."When you're a known liar and wiseass, the easiest way to hide your unrequited love for your best friend is in plain sight."





	Five times Varric lied by telling the truth (And one time he told the truth by lying) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solshine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five times Varric lied by telling the truth (And one time he told the truth by lying)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280341) by [Solshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solshine/pseuds/Solshine). 



Length: 31:03  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five%20times%20varric%20lied%20by%20telling%20the%20truth%20\(and%20one%20time%20he%20told%20the%20truth%20by%20lying\).mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five%20times%20varric%20lied%20by%20telling%20the%20truth%20\(and%20one%20time%20he%20told%20the%20truth%20by%20lying\)%20%5bhq%5d.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Podfic Broken Telephone. Thanks to Solshine for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
